List of banned films
Some film ratings boards will ban films outright if they feel their content is too extreme for release. (These standards have gotten more liberal over time, but recent occurrences still happen.) This is an incomplete (and constantly growing) list of films that have been refused a rating by the various film ratings board. This page deals with adult subject matter that may not be suitable for all readers. BBFC * Freaks - ''Initially banned on account of "disturbing content" until 1963. Currently available uncut with a 12 rating on home video. * ''Hate Crime - ''Banned because of its anti-Semitic depictions of graphic and sexual violence which lacked any context. * ''The Human Centipede 2 - ''Originally banned on account of "graphic images of sexual violence, forced defecation and mutilation...for the pleasure of the viewer." A heavily cut version was later passed 18. * ''Mikey - Banned due to its depiction of a child as a murderer shortly after a controversial child murder case in the UK. * ''Spy of Darkness - ''Banned due to fetishized sexual violence. Other anime films in the ''Darkness ''series were passed 18 with cuts. * ''Sweet Movie - ''Banned due to its very strong and bizarre depictions of sexual behavior, particularly one scene involving children and another involving urination. * ''Women in Cellblock 9 - ''Banned due to fetishized sexual violence and nude scenes involving a sixteen-year-old actress. OFLC (Australia) * ''Banned from Television - ''Banned due to its focus on real violence/injury as entertainment. * ''Class of Nuke 'Em High - ''Initially banned due to its explicit violence; rated R18+ on appeal. * ''Don't Answer the Phone - ''Banned on three different submissions due to high impact gratuitous/sexual violence. * ''Faces of Death - ''Initially banned due to its high impact violence and real death scenes. Unbanned and rated R18+ in 2007. * ''Faces of Death 2 - ''Banned due to "gratuitous depictions of violence to humans and animals" and "detailed depictions of deceased persons that are offensive and exploitative". * ''The Gore Gore Girls - ''Banned due to depictions of violence and sexual violence of a very high impact. * ''Slaughtered Vomit Dolls - ''An import DVD was seized by Australian customs in 2006 due to "revolting or abhorrent phenomena". * ''Twin Games - ''Banned due to high impact gratuitous scenes of sexual activity. OFLC (New Zealand) * ''August Underground - ''Banned due to the "promotion and supporting of sexual violence, torture, extreme cruelty and the use of excrement in association with degrading and dehumanizing contact." * ''Fritz the Cat - ''Banned from 1973 to 1981. Classified R18 in 1981, possibly cut (the running time for the 1981 classification is seven minutes shorter then all the others). Released uncut with an R18 on VHS and DVD. (There were no such classification troubles in Australia, where every submission was passed R18+ uncut.) * ''Heavy Traffic - ''Banned in 1974; the decision was upheld on review. Passed R18+ uncut in Australia. * ''Hostel: Part II - ''Initially banned due to a scene of extreme violence combined with sexual gratification. A cut version was passed R18 on DVD. Passed R18+ uncut in Australia. * ''Landmine Goes Click - ''Banned due to graphic depictions of sexual violence and depictions of a young girl in sexual situations. Passed MA15+ uncut in Australia. * ''Megan is Missing - ''Banned due to its explicit depictions of sexuality and sexual violence involving young teenagers. Passed MA15+ uncut in Australia. Category:Lists